Random Enough
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Just some odd oneshot about Troy and Chad. They want to be random for the day. Let me see ya' grillz dawg. changed penname


"You know, Chad? I feel like being a random gangster today." Troy Bolton informed his best friend. They were both standing in front of the mirror at 6AM trying to figure what to do with themselves. School didn't start for another two hours.

Chad laughed in spite of what he was about to say and attempted to comb his poodle hair, "Me too!" Chad then smiled and nodded his head with Troy.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Troy asked throwing a peace sign Chad's way.

"That aliens are like…real?" Chad laughed and slammed his hands onto the counter.

Troy smacked Chad in the head for being mentally retarded for the first time that day and shook his head, "No."

"I was thinking that we spark East High up a bit." Troy giggled.

"How?" Chad giggled back.

"Like that." Troy told him pointed to the aluminum foil packet sticking out of Chad's front pocket.

"Oh!! Yes, let's do make chilly fries!" Chad yelled with enthusiasm heading for the door.

"No! You complete undeniable utterly total idiot." Troy jumped over to his drawer and pulled it open. Out popped a pair of pink glittery scissors.

"Pink. Glitter. Scissors. Oh, so we kill East High in a girlish way?" Chad asked and then turned back towards the mirror saying, "My name is Chad Danforth and my problem is I have an unhealthy obsession with running with pink glitterly scissors. Oh, and I'm gay."

"You're a stupid poodle. But I love you." Troy giggled like that Gabriella girl.

"Seriously Troy, are you gay?" Chad asked stomping his feet childishly.

"No way. Me and that pink obsessed dog Sharpay had to do a project last year and she left these over here." Troy corrected and then put the scissors in front of his face, "And I think they are just really pretty…."

"Forget it, you'll come out sooner or later. Anyway, what are we going to do with foil and scissors?" Chad asked with a tilt of the head.

"We cut them into slits and that make them into GRILLZ!!!!! YAH!" Troy yelled excitedly.

"Grillz, like…the kind you make hamburgers on right?" Chad asked dumbly.

"Haha. No."

-------------------------------

Chad and Troy stomped down stairs at 7:15 and tried to keep a straight face.

"What, are you doing?" Jack asked staring at the two boys in shock.

They decided not to keep it a secret and turned towards their father.

"Smile for me Daddy…." Troy sang.

"Whatcha looking at?" Chad then sang, they went back and forth.

"I wanna see your grillz."

"You wanna see my what?"

"Yah your grillz, yah, yah, your grillz."

"Rob the jewelry store tell them make me a grill!"

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble." Jack replied.

"Rightio, daddio!" Chad laughed and his and Troy looked at their attire.

They were both wearing baggy pants, a t-shirt, a zip up jacket and shoes…untied. Them rebels. They were also wearing gold chain necklaces and you got it, a side ways hat with…grillz.

The two walked out of the house and got into their dad's hummer.

--------------------------------

Troy and Chad walked into East High with music blaring from their car, still hearable.

"What the heck are you two wearing?" Gabriella asked laughing her butt off.

"It's what we like to call, randomly gangster." Chad said with a smile.

"Oh my god! Chad what do you have on your teeth?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Grillz." Troy smiled answering for his brother.

"Yah, you don't have any." Chad whispered.

"Because we are normal."

"We're too cool for you." Chad and Troy both stated, walking down the East High hall. Chad stopped in his tracks. He ran back to Sharpay and Ryan and giggled incoherently.

"You forgot these at our place." Chad told Sharpay handing her the glittery scissors.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Troy yelled running for Chad, he then attacked him and took them away.

"Those are MY pretty pink scissors!!" Troy yelled pinching Chad on the forearm.

"You are soooo gay."

-----------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**Yah, okay, so I changed my penname...uhhh...it's because I'm way too cool to keep the same one. : P Thanks for those of you who review, the song used was Grillz by Nelly! Hate Nelly...luff the song! **

**recent penname: TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
